The Lost City
by anaracchi
Summary: Semi-AU / Dimulai dari lubang hitam yang sangat besar menyerap semua manusia di Fiore. Hanya Team Natsu, Juvia, dan Jellal yang tersisa. Dan petualangan mereka pun dimulai. / Pair: NaLu, Gruvia, JeRza. / Chapter 3 updated! Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro

The Lost City © anaracchi

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Warning: Semi-AU, OOC, deskripsi yang memusingkan, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, bahasa kurang baku, dll.

[Chapter 1: Prolog]

ENJOY

.

.

.

Siang yang cerah menyinari apa yang berada di bawahnya. Semuanya. Tak terkecuali sebuah guild yang terkenal akan keramaian dan keributannya. Namun, guild tersebut tidak bisa kita anggap remeh… guild tersebut adalah guild terkuat di Fiore. Yup, Fairy Tail.

Semua anggota guildnya tetap menjalani rutinitas mereka masing-masing. Walau ribut dan ricuh, tetap saja kehangatan dan rasa kekeluargaan tetap tercipta di guild kesayangan kita ini.

Semuanya damai―maksudku tidak ada yang berkelahi―

"Makan ini Stripper!"

"Cih, terima ini Flame-head!"

"Gray! Natsu! Jangan bertengkar!"

"A-Aye sir!"

―baik, kurasa semua itu memang salah. Yang pasti, semua rutinitas mereka setiap harinya sama saja. Bertengkar, berkelahi, tak luput pula dari canda tawa mereka. Sampai suatu ketika…

"E-Eh? K-Kenapa? Tubuhku terasa terhisap!" seru Mirajane seraya berpegangan pada meja bar. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya.

"B-Benar Mira-nee! Tubuhku juga terasa seperti terhisap!" balas Lisanna setuju dengan perkataan kakak pertamanya ini. Tak hanya mereka berdua saja, tapi semua orang yang berada dalam guild itu juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Semua orang merasakan tubuh mereka terhisap.

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

"Huh? D-Dimana ini? Eh? DIMANA YANG LAIN?!" teriak Natsu yang langsung berdiri. Ia mengabsen teman-temannya yang bersamanya di guild. Hanya ada Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray, dan Juvia serta kedua Exceed saja.

"Oi! Oi! Bangun!" seru Natsu seraya mengguncangkan bahu Lucy. Ia dapat mendengar sebuah erangan yang keluar dari mulut Lucy.

"Enggh, ohayou. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Natsu?" tanya Lucy yang masih setengah sadar.

"Ya ohayou. Hei! Kita ini di guild! Lihat sekitar!" seru Natsu. Lucy hanya menurutinya dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Sepi.

Tapi bangunannya tidak apa-apa. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mata Lucy membelalak.

"H-Hei?! Dimana yang lain!" seru Lucy sambil bangun dalam posisi terduduk.

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu! Kau ingat apa yang tadi kita alami?" tanya Natsu sambil berusaha membangunkan Gray dan yang lainnya.

"Tadi bukannya kita diserap―hei! Apa jangan-jangan, hanya kita saja yang tidak diserap?!" tanya Lucy yang sukses membangunkan semua orang yang masih belum bangun.

"Are? Kok sepi?" tanya Wendy mengedarkan pandangannya. Erza, Gray, Juvia, dan juga kedua Exceed melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sepertinya mereka diserap… mungkin sama seperti saat kita diserap oleh Anima." gumam Charle seraya mengusap dagu dengan tangan kanannya―berpikir.

"Apa maksudmu, Charle?" tanya Happy yang berdiri di sebelah Charle. Semuanya mendengarkan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mendapat penglihatan akan adanya lubang hitam yang sangat besar… yang seperti Anima. Tapi itu hanya menyerap makhluk hidup saja―bangunan seperti ini tidak diserapnya." jelas Charle masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"APA? Jangan bilang kami harus mengalahkan Raja dari Edolas itu lagi?!" seru Natsu syok yang langsung ditenangkan Lucy.

"Tidak, Natsu. Aku rasa kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Raja Edolas itu," kata Lucy. Natsu yang -entah kenapa- percaya-percaya aja langsung duduk di tempat semula.

"Kita harus segera mencari mereka!" seru Gray yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tapi di―"

BRAK

Pintu guild dibanting begitu saja dan mereka terkejut dibuatnya. Karena pintu dibanting? Tentu tidak! Ini sudah biasa di guild mereka. Tapi karena orang yang membanting pintu tersebut…

"JELLAL?!" pekik mereka semua serempak. Pemuda bersurai biru laut itu langsung berdiri tegak sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah.

"Hah… syukurlah kalian selamat…" ucapnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh semua yang di dalam guild tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Erza.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau seluruh penghuni Magno―ah tidak! Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau seluruh penghuni di Fiore hilang?" tanya Jellal.

"Eh? Juvia pikir itu hanya terjadi di sini saja?" gumam Juvia. Jellal menatapnya sekilas.

"Aku tak tahu pasti… tapi sepertinya hanya kita saja yang tidak ikut diserap…" ucap Jellal.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa menyusul yang lainnya?" tanya Wendy yang duduk di sebelah Charle. Jellal mengendikkan bahu.

"Entahlah. Pasti ada cara untuk membuat semua orang kembali!" jawab Jellal. Wendy hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita bermalam di sini saja dulu…" usul Charle yang langsung dijawab anggukan semuanya.

* * *

**Besok paginya**

Mereka sudah berangkat dari guild―berjalan tanpa arah. Dan tak mereka sadari mereka sudah memasuki sebuah hutan yang harusnya banyak hewan, kini hanya ada tumbuhan saja.

"Apa hewan juga diserap ya?" gumam Juvia sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sepi… sunyi… hanya ada langkah kaki dan suara tanaman yang menghalangi jalan mereka yang ditebas Erza.

DUK!

Semua pasang mata kini menatap ke arah Wendy yang -sepertinya hobi- tersandung batu. Wajahnya merah menahan malu, dan setetes air mata ada di pelupuk matanya, tanda menahan sakitnya membentur tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Wendy?" tanya Charle sambil membantu Wendy untuk duduk.

"Y-Ya aku baik-baik saja, hanya ini…" gumam Wendy sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang berwarna cokelat seperti kayu. Hanya saja seperti bukan kayu biasa.

"Apa i―" kalimat Lucy terpotong akibat suara yang cukup keras seperti gemuruh. Batu yang besar―yang baru mereka sadari keberadaannya itu terbelah menjadi dua, bergeser ke arah yang berlawanan hingga memberikan mereka jalan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Juvia entah pada siapa.

"Mana kutahu, sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan saja! Wendy, kau bisa berjalan, kan?" tanya Gray yang dibalas anggukan Wendy.

Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati kedua batu itu. Awalnya biasa saja hingga tempat yang mereka lewati berubah begitu saja.

"Eh? Di mana ini?" tanya Happy sambil melihat kesekeliling. Tempat yang sangat asing, namun sangat indah dan menakjubkan.

"Selamat datang di kota kami!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**-Session Talk Show-**

Anara: Eh?! Kok aku malah bikin fic baru ya? Multi-chapter pula!

Lucy: Kau harus tanggung jawab! Aku tak mau fanficmu yang lain kau telantarkan begitu saja!

Anara: Ya ya maap maap. Aku kan lagi kena wb!

Gray: Fic mu yang satu ini gaje bener.

Natsu: Bukannya semua fic yang ia bikin memang gaje ya?

Anara: Terserah kalian deh-_- Karena sudah terlanjur kubuat… aku publish saja ceritanya :D

Lucy: Kau yakin bisa meneruskan lima fic multi-chapter yang kau buat?

Anara: Aku yakin! Hanya masalah waktu dan pasti kelima fic yang kubuat akan kulanjutkan! Dan chapter selanjutnya akan kuusahakan lebih panjang dari ini deh :D

Gray: Omong doang!

Lucy: Jangan harkos ya?

Anara: Iya iya. Tapi nggak janji buat update kilat ya!

Semua: Jadi minna? Review ya! Kritik dan saran akan Anara terima dengan senang hati^^ Sampai jumpa~


	2. Teman Baru

Anara: Yo minna! Ternyata aku bisa ngelanjutin ff ini :')

Lucy: Ya ternyata ia bisa memaksakan imajinasi pendeknya buat ngelanjutin ff ini.

Anara: Berisik. Oya, di sini ada banyak OC buatan author. Soalnya kalau karakter asli om Hiro kayaknya nggak mungkin deh, kan udah diserap semuanya. Kalau lupa liat aja chapter sebelumnya.

Erza: Dimohon untuk tidak syok saat melihat nama salah satu OC buatan author…

Anara: Ya ya terserah. Oke, info selengkapnya(?) akan ada di session talk show di akhir ya!

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

The Lost City © anaracchi

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Warning: OCs, OOC, Semi-AU, Typo bertebaran, bahasa kurang baku, dll (sisanya cari sendiri :p)

Maaf-maaf bila ada kesamaan nama. Ini beneran OC Audrey yang nggak dishare ke publik. Semoga aja nggak ya.

[Chapter 2: Teman Baru]

ENJOY

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di kota kami!" sambut seorang gadis berumur lima belas tahunan. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau tosca sepunggung ia biarkan tergerai. Ia memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dengan celana panjang berwarna putih. Sepatu ketsnya berwarna biru.

"Kalian sudah memasuki portal rupanya…" gumam gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Rambut berwarna creamnya yang panjang bergelombang ia ikat ala ponytail. Pakaiannya tak jauh beda dengan pakaian gadis di sebelahnya, kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih keabu-abuan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Sepatu ketsnya berwarna hitam.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Erza sudah mempersiapkan pedangnya. Kedua gadis itu menelan ludah, bergidik melihat tampang sangar Erza.

"Aaa, santai santai! Kita anak baik-baik kok!" ucap gadis yang berambut cream sambil mundur selangkah.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Lucy baik-baik.

"Aku Andrea Grayson," jawab gadis berambut hijau tosca.

"Aku Audrey Naylon," jawab gadis berambut cream.

"Audrey? Kayaknya nggak asing deh?" Natsu mengusap dagu.

"Tunggu, kalian bilang tadi _'_portal'. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Gray mengerutkan dahinya. Audrey dan Andrea terdiam.

"Eh? Di mana teman-teman kami?!" tanya Natsu akhirnya setelah otaknya tersambung.

"Um, kalau masalah kalian tadi bilang portal mungkin saat kalian menekan tombol di depan batu besar yang kalian temukan tadi. Kalian memasuki kota ini. Tapi kalau masalah teman-teman kalian kayaknya aku kurang tahu," jawab Andrea menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah! Ayo! Aku antar kalian jalan-jalan! Andrea, kau ajak nii-san dan Leo, ya?" tanya Audrey yang langsung dijawab anggukan Andrea. Andrea pun berlari meninggalkan mereka sementara Audrey mengajak semuanya.

"Ayo! Tunggu apalagi?!" tanya Audrey. Mereka akhirnya berjalan berkeliling tempat yang belum diketahui namanya. Team Natsu, Juvia, dan Jellal mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Di sini, kalian bisa duduk-duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur, kalau lagi panas biasanya aku dan temanku suka duduk-duduk di sini," Audrey menunjuk sebuah kolam air mancur.

"Eh? Kalian dari Fairy Tail ya?" tanya Audrey begitu melihat lambang Fairy Tail-nya Lucy.

"Kau baru sadar? Tidak sih, pemuda ini tidak berasal dari Fairy Tail," Lucy menunjuk-nunjuk Jellal yang berada di belakangnya. Audrey menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku lupa belum menanyakan nama kalian," gumam Audrey sembari nyengir kuda, membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Aku Erza, gadis pirang di sebelahku namanya Lucy. Dia Natsu, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, dan Happy." Erza menunjuk satu per satu temannya. Audrey manggut-manggut.

"AUDREY-CHAN~" panggil (baca: teriak) suara seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi perhatian semuanya. Ia berhenti di depan Audrey.

"Oi, Jessie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Audrey melihat teman yang dipanggil Jessie itu berhenti di sebelahnya.

_Dia nyadar gak sih lagi banyak orang kayak gini? _umpat Audrey dalam hati. "Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel -_chan_!" lanjutnya.

"Oh ya? Leonardo-_kun _selalu memanggilmu dengan embel-embel -_chan_!" protes Jessie tak terima. Iris berwarna ungunya seakan menantang.

"Berisik. Kau membuatku mengingatnya. Itu menggelikan!" balas Audrey ehemsokehem merinding. Jessie menyeringai.

"Sudah lupakan! Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan ini temanku, namanya Jessie Jordan. Dia seumuran denganku, lima belas tahun," Audrey memperkenalkan gadis bersurai pink yang dikuncir dua dan memakai dress selutut berwarna pink pada yang lainnya.

"Salam kenal!" Jessie tersenyum.

"Kalian memiliki sihir tidak?" tanya Juvia tiba-tiba. Audrey dan Jessie terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak! Kami tidak punya!" jawab Audrey.

"Ya, kami tidak punya…" timpal Jessie seraya menggaruk pipi kanannya. Erza dan Jellal mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Ah, sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang saja dulu! Mungkin nii-sanku dan teman-teman kami sudah menunggu," Audrey tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_Sungguh! Gerak-geriknya mencurigakan! _batin Jellal. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Audrey dan Jessie sudah menarik tangan Lucy dan Erza (greget nih) yang berjalan paling depan. Happy dan Charle terbang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Teman-teman kita bagaimana?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, nanti saja ceritanya!" Audrey masih menarik tangan Erza―yang untungnya tidak protes apa-apa saat ditarik Audrey, kalau nggak... mati dia.

[]

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah rumah yang besarnya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari gedung Fairy Tail. Audrey mendorong pintu yang cukup besar tersebut, begitu juga dengan Jessie.

"Ayo masuk! Mereka sudah menunggu!" seru Audrey sambil melangkah masuk, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Di sini banyak kamar kosong, yang laki-laki akan dibagi kamar oleh nii-sanku, yang perempuan biar aku saja," jawab Audrey sambil menutup pintu kembali.

"Eh? Di mana orangtua kalian?" tanya Gray tiba-tiba.

"Kami tidak punya orangtua, yang pasti rumah ini peninggalan orangtua Audrey dan kakaknya. Lalu kami tinggal satu atap dengan mereka deh," jawab Jessie.

"Hei, kalian! Perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintah(?) Audrey.

"Aku Javier Naylon, kakaknya Audrey." ucap pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang mempunyai rambut berwarna silver yang melawan arah gravitasi. (Jangan samain kayak Kakashi dari fandom sebelah :v)

"Aku Leonardo Lyons, panggil Leo saja kalau kepanjangan," ucap pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang mempunyai rambut berwarna biru langit.

"Kalian sudah tahu namaku, kan? Andrea." tambah Andrea.

"Yosh, ketiga teman kami sedang pergi, entah kapan pulangnya, oh iya, tadi kau mau menanyakan apa?" tanya Audrey pada Natsu.

"Teman-teman kami," jawab Natsu singkat. Jadi dari tadi pertanyaannya tidak dipedulikan?!

"Kenapa dengan teman-teman kalian?" tanya Leo serius.

"Mereka seperti terhisap. Dan Charle bilang, ada sebuah lubang hitam raksasa yang menyerap semua makhluk hidup di Fiore. Apa kalian tahu?" tanya Happy. Javier mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Mereka… _batin Javier.

"Cepat atau lambat kalian bisa menemukan mereka, tenang saja." ucap Javier sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sudah malam, aku ngantuk, akan kubagi kalian kamar," ucap Javier dan langsung melenggang pergi, diikuti Leo, Gray, Natsu, Jellal, dan Happy.

"Ya sudah, ayo ikut aku!" ucap Audrey yang langsung diikuti oleh anak perempuan lainnya.

* * *

_Di suatu tempat…_

"Cih, kenapa dengan mereka? Kenapa tidak terhisap oleh lubang hitam kita?" desis seorang gadis berambut nila sambil melihat layar di depannya.

"Hn, aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu, aku malas mengurusi mereka…" respon seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua di sampingnya.

"Kau ini, sebenarnya kau ini mau tidak sih menguasai dunia, hah?" tanya si gadis sambil mendelik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hufft, tentu saja. Dan aku mempunyai rencana yang sepertinya mengasyikan," jawab si pemuda sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tak yakin?" si gadis terlihat meremehkan.

"Pokoknya, lihat saja nanti… ini mengasyikan!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Anara: Huee! Tetep aja pendek!

Lucy: Sabar ya thor, lama-lama bisa bikin panjang deh. Kayaknya sih.

Anara: Kayaknya kau bilang…

Erza: Sudah… oh iya, tentang Leonardo. Sebenarnya hanya kebetulan saja nama panggilannya Leo, bukan Loke ya.

Anara: Dan… maaf-maaf kalau namanya ada yang sama. Hanya kebetulan.

Gray: Kok namamu dimasukin? Kekurangan OC ya?

Anara: Nggak kok, OC-nya masih banyak. Cuma numpang tenar :D -ditendang-. Dan, masalah Andrea. Dia itu teman sekolahan saya, saya sudah minta izin pada orangnya.

Lucy: Maafkan author yang belum bisa bikin fic lebih dari 1k words.

Gray: Ehem, author hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada: **RyuuKazekawa**, **dira salsabila**, dan **Himiki-chan** yang sudah mereview.

Erza: Oh ya, Anara ngadain poll di profile-nya, sapa tau ada yang mau ikutan vote.

Anara: Ok, minna! Review ya! Kritik dan saran akan dengan senang hati saya terima!


	3. Lyrota, Kota Yang Hilang

Anara: Yeay! Aku ngelanjutin fic ini!

Lucy: Yang lain kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?

Anara: Lagi kena wb nih :P

Erza: Cih-_-

Anara: Yee, kalau ada idenya juga aku lanjutin kok!

Lucy: Nama tempatnya aneh bener…

Anara: Berisik!

Erza: Yasudah, ngobrolnya nanti saja di bawah! Selamat membaca minna!

Anara: Itu kata-kataku!

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

The Lost City by anaracchi

Warning: Gaje, Semi-AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Deskripsi yang memusingkan, OOC, OCs, dll

[Chapter 3: Lyrota, Kota Yang Hilang]

ENJOY

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyinari rumah itu dan sekitarnya. Lucy yang pertama kali bangun ingin membuat sarapan untuk teman-temannya dan juga teman-teman barunya.

"Sudah bangun ya?" tanya Audrey yang baru keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek matanya. Rambut creamnya masih berantakan.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mandi…"

"Eh? Oh iya! Aku lupa mandi!"

BRAK!

Pintu dibanting. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata itu sifat asli dari Audrey, atau memang itu sudah tabiatnya? Atau dia sebenarnya malas mandi? Dari pada memikirkan hal itu, ia lebih memilih untuk segera ke dapur.

"Yo, Luce," sapa Natsu sambil menuruni tangga, menuju ke dapur untuk menemani Lucy yang akan membuat sarapan.

"Kau sudah bangun," ucap Lucy yang sibuk dengan kompornya. Entah, dia masak apa.

"Apa kau menyadari gerak-gerik yang aneh dari mereka?" bisik Natsu di telinga Lucy. Ia tak berniat memasak, ia tahu kalau ia membanta hal itu malah akan membuat masakan Lucy gagal.

"Sssh, kau ini, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau mereka dengar?"

"Mereka masih dikamarnya kok. Hei, waktu Juvia bertanya mereka punya sihir atau tidak, gerak-gerik mereka aneh kan? Waktu aku bertanya tentang yang lainnya juga kan?" Natsu masih pada pendiriannya.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan si-"

"Ohayou!" Leo berjalan turun dari tangga, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian Natsu dan Lucy.

"Eh? M-Maaf, sepertinya aku merusak momen indah kalian?" ucapan itu sukses membuat Leo mendapatkan double death glare. Leo bergidik, ia berbalik dan berlari, tapi-

DUK!

"Ouch! Leo! Kalau jalan pakai mata, dong!" seru Audrey yang sudah berpakaian seperti biasanya sambil mengusap dahinya yang mendapat benturan dari Leo.

"Kalau jalan ya pakai kaki lah!" Leo membantah, ia juga mengusap dahinya yang sudah memerah. Lucy sweatdrop dibuatnya, ternyata di tempat ini tak jauh berbeda dari Fairy Tail. Sama-sama ribut.

"Pagi pagi sudah ribut saja," gumam Javier sambil menuruni tangga bersama Jellal, Happy, dan Gray.

"Nii-chan! Leo yang mulai!"

"Oi, kau juga turun tanpa suara!"

"Itu kan sudah jadi kebiasaanku!"

"Ta-"

"KALIAN! JANGAN BERTENGKAR!" Erza berteriak dari depan pintu kamarnya, Leo dan Audrey langsung bungkam dengan seketika, bulu kuduk mereka seakan berdiri dan merinding. Javier dan Gray tersenyum lebar (menahan tawa), _rasakan itu!_

"Ah, k-kalau begitu, Lucy-nee, kau yang memasak ya?" tanya Audrey sambil berjalan ke arah Lucy. Lucy mengangguk.

"Aku bantu ya," masih sempat-sempatnya ia melempar death glare pada Leo. Leo dan yang lainnya berjalan ke meja makan, yang entah kenapa cukup besar untuk mereka semua.

"Oh ya, Juvia lupa, apa nama tempat ini?" tanya Juvia sambil duduk di sebelah kanan Gray dan sebelah kiri Wendy. Leo dan Javier saling bersitatap.

"Lyrota."

"ANDREA!" Andrea menutup mulutnya sendiri. Menatap takut-takut Leo dan Javier yang menatap galak ke arahnya.

"Lyrota? Itu kan…" mata Wendy membulat. "…kota yang hilang di Fiore?!" lanjut Happy.

"Cih," Leo berdecih. Andrea hanya menggaruk pipinya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Yah, begitulah." jawab Jessie biasa saja walau sebenarnya ia juga kesal dengan Andrea. Tak lama, Lucy dan Audrey sudah datang membawa beberapa piring omelet pada nampan yang cukup besar, lalu membagikannya. Audrey duduk di antara Leo dan Andrea, sementara Lucy duduk di antara Gray dan Natsu.

"Benar ini kota yang hilang?" tanya Erza. Audrey yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan sesendok omelet yang awalnya akan dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, ia menatap Leo, Javier, Andrea, dan Jessie satu-satu.

"Mereka sudah tahu," bisik Leo di telinga Audrey. Audrey mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"Kenapa kalian tak menjawab?" kali ini Jellal yang membuka suara. Javier berdehem.

"Ya, begitulah. Ini kota yang hilang. Kalau kalian bisa ke sini artinya kalian menemukan portal masuk, bukan? Kami sudah menyiapkannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya kami bisa melihat keadaan Fiore seperti apa. Tapi kalian tidak bisa keluar semudah itu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Erza.

"Kita saja bingung caranya keluar, bosan tahu di sini terus!" jawab Audrey.

"Heh? Melihat keadaan Fiore? Kok bisa?" tanya Natsu dan Gray serempak.

"Bisa, dong!" Audrey menyeringai.

"Sihir?" tanya Charle.

"Hmm, gimana ya?" Jessie mengusap dagunya. Ia menyeringai sambil melihat ke segala arah.

"Sudah! Makanannya nanti dingin loh!" Javier mengingatkan. Jellal dan Erza mendesah kecewa, padahal ia sudah memasang telinga baik-baik. _Kenapa sih, mereka sulit sekali diajak bicara hal-hal seperti itu?!_

**…**

"TADAIMA!" teriak seseorang sambil membuka pintu. Tampak dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan memasuki rumah Javier.

"Yo, selamat datang, Theo, Lizzy, Chiko," sambut Javier.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab pemuda berumur enam belas tahun yang berambut hijau tua sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Theodore.

"Um, mereka sudah datang ya," gumam gadis berumur lima belas tahun yang berambut jingga sebahu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, Lizzy. Chiko yang juga berumur enam belas tahun itu hanya diam.

"Kalian habis dari mana sih?" tanya Andrea yang sebenarnya sibuk bergossip ria bersama Jessie dan Juvia.

"Hanya mengecek Riko dan Lyra," jawab Chiko pelan.

"Mereka berulah lagi ya?" gumam Leo yang dijawab anggukan Lizzy. Sementara Natsu dan yang lainnya hanya diam tak mengerti.

"Ah ya! Kalian, kenalkan! Dia Natsu-nii, Jellal-nii, Juvia-nee, Erza-nee, Wendy, Lucy-nee, Happy, Charle, dan Gray-nii," Jessie menunjuk satu-satu dari Team Natsu sambil menyebut nama-namanya.

"Aku Lizzy, ini Chiko dan Theo," kali ini Lizzy yang memperkenalkan namanya.

"Um, Riko dan Lyra itu siapa ya?" tanya Wendy.

"Mereka itu orang yang mengincar Jessie. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa mereka mau mengincarnya," jawab Audrey yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Wendy.

* * *

"Oi, Riko, jadi, kau mau membuat rencana apa?" tanya gadis yang berambut nila itu, Lyra.

"Kita lawan saja mereka," balas Riko cuek.

"Hoi, mereka itu kan banyak! Kau gila ya?! Kita hanya berdua!" Lyra tampak tak setuju dengan jawaban Riko.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Masih utung, bukan? Kita sudah menyerap hampir seluruh penghuni Fiore? Agar sihir kita bisa bertambah dan kita pasti menang melawan mereka!" jelas Riko. Lyra terdiam, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Riko.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau memulainya kapan?" tanya Lyra yang terlihat mulai setuju. Riko menyeringai.

"Besok."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Anara: Huooo! Benar-benar mencurigakan! #pake tampang ala detektif#

Lucy: Kau yang membuatnya kan-_-

Anara: Iya sih. #nyengir

Gray: Apa?! Singkat banget dah!

Anara: Aku tahu, deskripsi di chapter ini jadi berkurang. Btw, Lyrota kayak nama orang ya?

Lucy: Ryota-_-

Anara: Ah ya benar, aku kan dapet nama Lyrota waktu liat2 FB temenku yang namanya Ryota XD

Erza: Ck, ya sudah. Special thanks for: **Himiki-chan, Dere Dere 02, Kuze Scarlet Fernandes, Erine28, natsuki DDS, RyuuKazekawa, dira salsabila**.

Anara: Sekali lagi, arigatou Gomen kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan readers. Apalagi ditambah kekurangan author yang nggak bisa bikin satu chapter lebih dari 1k words.

Semua: Oke, see you next time! Review ne?


End file.
